Back in Time
by tvgirlrulz
Summary: Spongebob finds Squidward's wife, squidwina, in the Krusty Krab freezer. . .How did she get there? And what secret is Squidwina hiding? R&R to find out.
1. Squidwina

**Back in time**

_A/N : I may not own sponge bob square pants but I hope you like my first fic. Tell me the truth but be nice._

**Chapter 1 : Squidwina**

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom. Sponge Bob went to work early and happy singing this song "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready". He went into the Krusty Krab freezer to get a crate of Krabby patties. He picked the crate up and then he saw Squidward ! and with a bow . He saw Squidward earlier that morning . Then he thought for a moment and thought that Squidward was having a race with him and accidentally walked into the freezer.

Sponge Bob was so stupid that he put him on the grill to defrost him. Then Sponge Bob herd a lady scream

" where in tarnation am I ? "

Sponge Bob looked at the grill, then he saw a lady there he asked "Why are you there ? and what's your name ?"

"Well I don't know what I'm doing here and my name is Squidwina" said the lady .

Sponge Bob asked if she was related to Squidward the octopus ? She said "yes".

One hour Later Sponge Bob went out for lunch or was he, new that Squidward didn't work that day so he went to his house. But before he went to his house they went to Patrick's rock.

Patrick couldn't believe his eyes he said "it's like Squidward but a girl"

"very smart of you Patrick " said Squidwina.

"Do you want to go jelly fishing" Patrick asked. "Sure" said Squidwina

Once Sponge Bob herd they we're going jelly fishing he decided he would go to his pineapple to get his jelly fishing net.

He ran home to get his net but he couldn't find it .

He asked his pet snail Gary " have you seen my jelly fishing net Gary ?" Gary just responded with a weird "_MEOW" _he also thought that if he cleaned his house he would find it. He cleaned his house no net. Then he started to hear small coughs then they started to turn into big coughs coming from Gary. Sponge Bob thought that Gary was catching a cold. So he took his shell off and found the net in his shell but what was it doing there ?

So they went to the jelly fishing fields and got a few jelly fish them selves. Then Sponge Bob , Squidwina and Patrick went to Squidward's house they barged in except Squidwina.

Sponge Bob asked "do you know a lady named Squidwina?" he said "why?"

Then Sponge Bob explained that he found a lady named Squidwina he found her the Krusty Krab freezer.

Squidward sighed "Oh Squidwina " "She's my wife"

Sponge Bob said" What? I thought you said you didn't have a wife"

Squidward said" I lied"

" Why?" Sponge Bob said. He said because he didn't want him to think he was a criminal. Sponge Bob asked Squidward why he free zed her in the first place he said

"I don't know? do you know Squidwina? ""No. Dodo my brain was frozen for over 15years" Then how will we ever know. . . . . . . .

TBC


	2. Krabby Patty Maker 2000

**Chapter 2: The Krabby Patti Maker 2000**

**the ultimateSora: I know. It is a good fic. thanks for the review.**

**Star Wars nut: you're nice.**

**Some person who's smart: sorry if you thought I was mean. I don't think I was that mean, I was just trying to be honest. **

**charmed1shalliwells: you rock. don't ever change. lol. **

Sponge Bob really was curious of why Squidward had froze Squidwina. He thought out loud and said" what if we could make a time machine " " but you need brains to make a time machine!" said Squidwina "but Squidward works on weekends and if he has to work you have to go with him" "and me and Sponge Bob could make the time machine "said Patrick." Okay!" said Squidward and Squidwina. So that day Sponge Bob and Patrick both worked on the time machine. That day when Squidward and Squidwina came back from the Krusty Krab Patrick asks if they want to hear the good news or the bad news. Squidward said "there's bad news?" Patrick said in a deep voice " Yes ". "Then what is the bad news ?"asked Squidwina. 1.Sponge Bob was sick .2. They didn't know if the time machine worked. So the next day was Monday and Sponge Bob couldn't go to work so Patrick went to the Krusty Krab to see if it worked there .But by accident Patrick left some Krabby Patties on the time machine before he went to the washroom. He turned it on then . . . KABOOM! . . .the Krabby Patties started to be put in there buns and sooner or later they had a lot of paying customers. Just how Mr. Krabs likes it. Then Mr. Krabs said to Patrick " for the first time you make Krabby Patties pretty fast and you get me lots of paying customers." The next day Squidwina wasn't that happy. The next night Squidwina was sad. Patrick asked" why are you so sad? Do you want to tell me something" " Yes" sighed Squidwina . "What is it ?"asked Patrick." promise to keep a secret, ok . . .

_A/N : I hope you like ch2 of my fic. Find out what Squidwina's secret is in my next chapter._

_TBC _


End file.
